Need a Hero
by AVATAR's maddest Hatter
Summary: Everyone needs a hero to safe them.  Rick's feelings after taking down Sophia in episode 8.  Songfic to Skillet's "Hero"  Perfect Rick song.  Spoilers of mid season finale.


A/N: Man I just had to do this. I just watched the mid season finale of AMC's "The walking Dead" and I was BLOWN away! Somehow I know the girl was dead, but DAMN! I never expected her to be in the barn. It blew me away! BIG TIME!

This song is the perfect song for Rick Grimes character, and after listening to it like a million times, and after this episode, I JUST HAD to put it into words.

Song: Skillet "Hero"

Rick Grimes- The Walking Dead.

_I'm just a step away, _

_I'm just a breath away,_

_Losing my faith today, _

_(Falling off the edge today)_

_I am just a man, not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero, ( save me now)_

_I need a hero (to save my life)_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero, (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me (just in time)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero, (just in time)_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero( I've got a hero)_

_Living in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_(Today I'm speaking my mind)_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_(I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

No one spoke. No one had the courage to. The only sound was that of Carol Peletier, still huddled in Daryl's arms. The sound of a grieving mother over the loss of its young pierced everyone's hearts.

After countless weeks of searching with little results, the mystery of the missing Sophia was now closed, and no one was expecting the results.

Rick stood still, his revolver still trained at the bodies of the "re" deceased sprawled out before them, the lifeless corpse of little Sophia looked up at him almost mockingly. His body still shook with the adrenaline of the force of the shot, and the grief and guilt the now plagued him.

Everyone still looked on shocked, Hershel slowly made his way to his feet, he knew that was the little girl the group had been looking for. Locked up right with the other sick people. Well he couldn't call them that any more. He knew deep down that they were not sick, but he couldn't seem to let them go. But seeing this man, this Rick Grimes, so easily take down one of his own, it put things in a new perspective for him. He knew how hard it must have been for him to step up and put the poor girl out of her misery. While everyone else stood too shocked to even breath, he slowly walked forward and pulled the trigger, taking yet another walker down.

Hershel's gaze went to the mother who was shuttering in the one they call Daryl's arms, her face turned away from the scene into his chest as he held her head there letting her cry out her grief; his own tears leaving tracks down his face.

Hershel's gaze went around the field. The Asian that was called Glen stood with Maggie off to the side, holding each other tightly. Lori had Carl in her arms; who was also sobbing at the loss of the girl. T-dog, Andrea and Shane just lowered their weapons and stood silently shocked.

Suddenly Rick fell to his knees, revolver lying uselessly on the ground beneath him. He slammed his fists into the dirt continuously, screaming to the heavens, and everyone watched at the man they turned to first during a time of crisis lost it.

He felt like his soul was on fire. He shouldn't have left her by herself in the woods. It was all his fault. He was supposed to protect her, she was only twelve years old. Not much older than Carl, his own son. He'd failed her. He promised her he would keep her safe, and he failed her. How was he supposed to protect new life coming into the word when he couldn't even protect life that already existed.

Lori was right; there was no hope for them. Finding Sophia, safe and sound was Rick's priority. He should have looked harder, longer. Maybe he could have saved her, been her hero after all.

Rick looked to all the faces that looked up to him for leadership. His gaze landing on the one man he trusted with his life. All these people, the people he now considered family; looked to him for answers, to be their hero. But Rick wasn't sure he was cut out for the job. Too many people lost their lives because of him. Jim, Amy, almost Carl and now Sophia. Rick was a wreck, and he hoped the man he thought of as a brother would have the answers for him.

But he was met with emptiness. Shane had a feeling Sophia was dead, but for Carol's sake, he wished they'd find her alive.

Rick turned to the grieving mother and crawled towards her and Daryl, taking her into his arms and the both cried together. Her slender hands gripping the front of his sweaty dirty shirt tightly.

"I'm so so sorry, Carol." He repeated over and over again into her ear and she sobbed. She'd just lost everything. Her home, her husband now her daughter, added to the list of casualties.

That night everyone mourned. Hershel and his family left Rick's gang in peace. Sophia was buried with her doll that Daryl found, and everyone said a few words.

The house was opened to them, the two families uniting over their losses; everyone had lost someone that day. They all sat around quietly, the silence eating at Rick as he stared into the fire, feeling his whole being seep into the dancing flames, like the fire was smoldering his skin.

He needed to get out of there; he needed to keep his strong image like everyone expected. When Carl was on the brink of dying, he wanted to be out there finding a way to save him. He hid his fear of losing his son under ambition and the drive to do what he believed was right.

The room started suffocating him, so he excused himself and walked out the front door, all eyes following him.

When he got to the railing and leaned his head against it, his gaze automatically going the direction Sophia was buried before closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

"It's going to be alright Rick."

He turned sharply, not expecting Carol of all people to follow him outside.

"How can you say that, you just lost your little girl."

Carol sobbed a bit and leaned into the rail next to him, head resting against his.

"Because, and even though I don't know you that long, or that well, I know you enough to know that you're blaming yourself for what happened today. You can't save everyone."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have left her in the woods by herself."

"You did what you thought was right. You made a quick decision and put her life before your own. She was being chased and you were the only one that went after her. You saved her life."

Rick scowled and pushed away from the railing. "Yeah, just for her to die alone in the middle of the woods, and return as one of the walking dead."

Carol walked to Rick and slapped him.

"Stop it, beating yourself up now is not going to make this situation any better, and right now your family needs you. We ALL need you."

Rick looked at her, eyes wide.

"We all depend on you for answers and protection. I know it's not fair to you but we all feel safer around you. I know Sophia did. I'm getting through this the best way I know how, and that's by thinking that my baby doesn't have to suffer any more. That she's in a better place."

She placed her hands on his face to keep his focus on her.

"You never asked to be the hero, never asked for everyone to just look up to you for answers, but here you are, like you were born to lead, and I believe that you'll lead the rest of us to safety. Because you're a hero, and no matter what, you'll always be the one to save us."

She smiled a slight teary smile and looked to the direction of her daughter's burial site. With a sigh she caressed Rick's face gently and went back inside.

Rick was unaware that he was crying until the trail led from his eyes and he tasted the salted tears. He didn't know how he was going to lead them through this, but he'll be damned if he loses another member of the group. With that promise he made his way back inside the house, closing the door behind him.

A/N: I'm sorry for those who're not "The Walking Dead" fans. But that show is just amazing. I love how the characters are portrayed, and the storyline's just beautifully written. I'm sorry for spoilers, I just had to write this. This is what I was thinking at the end of the last episode. I think Hero is the perfect song for Rick, it just matches his character so well. I wish I knew how to make an AMV, because I'll totally make one of this song for him. It's such a beautiful song, if you hadn't heard it before, listen to it. It's lovely! Anyway, I have to wait until February to find out what happens next. Hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry my BTR, and Troop fans.

-Beanie


End file.
